Samurai of the Opera
Samurai of the Opera is a fun story about admitting your mistakes, told from the eyes of a samurai princess (Petunia). It is also a lesson in not telling lies, like in LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space. Plot Bob introduces the show while Larry is in the background practicing samurai movements. Bob wonders what Larry is doing. Larry says he is practicing for the show. Bob was confused. Larry tells Bob that he is playing Master Bob in the show. Bob still doesn't know what he is talking about. Then Bob just sighs and asks QWERTY for the letter. QWERTY shows them a boy on the screen and his name is Dennis Quarter. He says he shouldn't have done something he did. He is not sure what to do. Bob knows a couple of stories that'll help him out. The first story is Samurai of the Opera. Samurai Petunia is busy, minding her own business in Tokyo, Japan. She has a pretty good life: lots of luscious nature, loving friends - including a once-clowning, but persevering sumo wrestler, Japanese culture, and sushi. Lots of sushi. One day, while riding her bike to sumo practice, a few people run away from her. One of them dropped his fan, and Samurai Petunia discovers what happened, and tries many attempts to give it back. But, it was too late. Assuming that Samurai Petunia had stolen a fan, Master Cuke plans to do the right thing and call that person who dropped his fan. After that, Samurai Petunia goes to her father Jacob (Pa Grape)'s house for help. He tells Petunia that she needs to admit her mistake of not stealing. Not long afterwards, a sumo wrestler beats up Samurai Petunia. This continues for a while. Master Cuke goes to the person who dropped his fan, and returns it back to him. He tells him that he and God will understand. The person, and the people that ran away from Samurai Petunia went home to help their families. As everybody celebrates at the sushi restaurant, a promptly beat-up Samurai Petunia comes in, thanking Master Cuke for her pleasure. The second story is Every Journal Tells a Story. While their head teacher (Mr. Nezzer) is out after school one day, his big-screen TV, laden with chocolate pudding, mysteriously crashes to one of the desks in the classroom. Three girls named Angela, Elizabeth, and Susan (Petunia, Laura, Madame Blueberry) hurry away, pretending nothing happened after that. On the bus ride home, Angela, Eliza, and Susan each have a different version of what happen. Their teacher, Mr. Carrie, who disguised himself as the bus driver, starts off with Elizabeth. She explains that she was pressured to walk around with a bowl of pudding on her head. When Mr. Carrie interrogates Susan next, she explains that Elizabeth was showing off for Angela. Angela attempts to persuade Carrie that she was the responsible one who was forced into her sisters' actions. Afterwards, Susan proclaims they will pay for the hi-def TV by doing chores for the next 48 years. Larry is starting to tear up. Bob and Dennis are confused. Larry thought those two stories were beautiful. Dennis Quarter says something about him trying the pudding that was in the high-definition television. QWERTY says it's time to talk about what they learned today. Then, they discuss the stories. Then QWERTY decided to show them a verse from the Bible and it was pretty amazing. Larry started tearing up even more. Then, they concluded before Larry started bawling. QWERTY thinks this is just like that blueberry story. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Samurai of Japan *Keep Holding On to Your Grips *Juice and Jukeboxes *The Pressure's On to Admit Your Mistakes! *What We Have Learned *Be Honest About Your Mistakes (Music video, played by Matthew West during the credits) Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry "Juice and Jukeboxes" What We Have Learned song Japanese Version Kid They Got a Letter From Dennis Quarter QWERTY's Verse "Truth will last forever; lies are soon found out." - Proverbs 12:19 Trivia *''Every Journal Tells a Story'' was a parody of the classic Japanese film Rashomon. *This marks the fourth appearance of Veggie Valley Grade School. It's first, second, and third appearances were "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "Journal Of A Puny Vegetable", and "Celery Night Fever". *The Italian Scallion is mentioned, which is a reference to "Sumo of the Opera". *Like in Noah and the Big Rain, QWERTY mentions how sad Larry and Bob were at the end of "Madame Blueberry" *''The Samurai of the Opera'''s plotline is similar to "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV", an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. *The warriors from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty make an appearance. Cast *Bob the Tomato (Master Bob) *Larry the Cucumber (Cuke) *QWERTY *Dennis Quarter *Mr. Nezzer (Messenger Nezzer, Mr. Carrie) *Junior Asparagus (Asparason) *Jimmy Gourd (Gourdly) *Mr. Lunt (Mio-Lunt) *Petunia (Samurai Petunia, Angela) *Laura (Elizabeth, Samurai Laura) *Madame Blueberry (Susan, Samurai Blueberry) *Pa Grape (Jacob) *Goliath Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000